


Coping with the Germs of Assholes

by Porrimkind



Series: Germ!AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hypochondria, M/M, Mysophobia, Platonic Lams, germs!au, will warn ahead of time for a panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porrimkind/pseuds/Porrimkind
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has been diagnosed with Mysophobia for a large portion of his life. No one knows why and people never get close enough to him to ever find out why. Only his close friend, John Laurens, knows why and he does his best to help Alexander through everything.Thomas Jefferson is a pompous asshole that unluckily got assigned to a health course that he now shares with Alexander, a weird freak in his eyes.After becoming partners in a project, all hell breaks loose.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Mysophobia is known as the fear of germs  
> Hypochondria is a health anxiety or illness anxiety disorder, refers to worry about having a serious illness.
> 
> Please note that I did talk to others with Mysophobia and other HYpochondriacs.  
> My mom, cousin and I are also diagnosed with Mysophobia. All of our cases vary in severity. 
> 
> Alexanders portrayal of both Mysophobia and Hypochondria is accurate to how people can experience it.

A young man stood still near the door of the train as he quickly approached his stop. A few people still watching him warily after witnessing him spray lysol and rub alcohol on himself and the pole once he entered the train, filling the cramped space with the suffocating smell of chemicals. 

“Next stop, Middletown Rd” the speaker said in its monotone voice as the train began slowing to a halt. 

Alexander breathed out a sigh of relief behind his hospital grade facemask and quickly stepped off the train before anyone could brush against him in the rush. His small frame rushed through the crowd, expertly dodging all forms of matter that showed any potential of holding disease. 

His heart slammed in his chest as he practically ran to his small apartment that he shared with his long time friend, John Laurens. 

“Looks like you survived another day.” he said from the couch as Alex slammed the door behind himself and quickly began spraying himself once more with lysol as he walked to his room to grab some clean clothes, the chemical smell of the house not affecting John in anyway after having lived with it for two years. 

“Hngh.. some lady brought her sick kid in the library and he sneezed on the book he was returning and I nearly fainted when I grabbed it.” Alexander paused at the doorway of his bedroom to explain to John. 

“Don’t you wear gloves at work though?” He twisted and looked back at Alexander as he lifted his can of cherry dr.pepper to his mouth. 

“Yes but still.” Alexander huffed and tore off his facemask as he stomped into the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Alexander stepped out of the bathroom and sat on a recliner near the couch as he vigorously dried his hair with a towel. His after work snack of carrots and celery with almonds already washed and placed on the coffee table. It took John forever to have Alex be okay with him preparing his food with minimal anxiety. 

Alex pulled his bowl to his chest as he got comfortable on the chair, his eyes focusing on the television. John looked at Alex for a moment and finished off his Dr.pepper before setting the can on the table until he was going to leave the room so he could toss it out. 

“Your classes start tomorrow right?” He watched Alex breathe in deeply and quietly chew on a carrot as he thought for a moment.

“Yeah.. I probably won’t be home until eight at night.” He popped an almond in his mouth. 

“What time are you leaving?” another almond.

“One.” John picked the can up and crushed it. 

  
“Well I hope you’ll be fine.” John never made Alex’s condition sway how he talked to him but he made sure to always wish him luck in some way, especially after an incident that happened the previous semester. 

“I’ll be fine, I bought everything that I’ll need.” Alex gave John a quick smile before taking a loud bite of a celery stick. This made John laugh. 

“I’m sure you will be. What classes are you taking again?” Another loud crunch. 

“Polisci and Debate for Tuesdays and Thursdays, Law and Trig on Mondays and Wednesdays.” John let out a whistle before letting out a chuckle. 

“Only you would work yourself like this Alex.” 

“It’s not a lot. If anything I wish I chose more classes.” He mumbled before sliding a carrot into his mouth. 

“Of course you do.” John stood up and stretched, his back cracking which made him release a satisfied sigh. 

“Anyways, I had a busy day at the coffee shop so I’m hitting the hay. What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” John grabbed his crushed Cherry Dr.Pepper can and looked at Alex. 

“Pancakes?” He asked as he placed the last few almonds in his mouth. John smiled and nodded. 

The two men told each other goodnight and John sauntered into his own room, the only place he can keep a little dirty without having to worry Alex. It not like he hated being his roommate, he actually loved it, since living with Alex he has never gotten sick and that’s a plus for him. Not getting sick means more work days which means more cash for them. It all worked out, and John learned much more things about the world that he would have otherwise been oblivious too. Alex has open many doors for him that were previously closed and he’s very grateful for that. 

John smiled again as he peeled off his clothes except for his boxers and slid into bed, almost instantly falling to sleep as head hit the pillow.


	2. Violet Coat Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton has been diagnosed with Mysophobia for a large portion of his life. No one knows why and people never get close enough to him to ever find out why. Only his close friend, John Laurens, knows why and he does his best to help Alexander through everything.
> 
> Thomas Jefferson is a pompous asshole that unluckily got assigned to a health course that he now shares with Alexander, a weird freak in his eyes.
> 
> After becoming partners in a project, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysophobia is known as the fear of germs  
> Hypochondria is a health anxiety or illness anxiety disorder, refers to worry about having a serious illness.
> 
> Please note that I did talk to others with Mysophobia and other Hypochondriacs.  
> My mom, cousin and I are also diagnosed with Mysophobia. All of our cases vary in severity.
> 
> Alexanders portrayal of both Mysophobia and Hypochondria is accurate to how people can experience it.

 Alex jolted awake as his alarm clock began chiming loudly. He groaned and hit the button before trying to slide out of bed, except this time he miscalculated how close he was to the edge and fell out instead. 

“fuCK” he yelped out in pain and heard John's laughter from outside the door. He pushed himself up and mumbled obscenities as he stumbled out to the kitchen.

“Quite a fall you took huh?” John said with a grin as he placed two cups of steaming coffee on the table. Alex frowned and grunted as he took his seat, pulling one of the mugs close as he did.

John placed a small stack of pancakes in front of Alexander and sat down with his own plate. They both started eating silently, the occasional scrape of a knife against the plate or the not so quiet sip of coffee filling the air. Alex chewed on a blueberry and looked at John. 

“You never told me when your classes started.” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Next week. So I’m going to be taking extra shifts this week so we can have some extra dough.” He took a large drink of his coffee. 

“Seems good. Anyways I need to hurry if I wanna make it to class early.” Alex said before beginning to shovel the rest of his pancakes into his mouth.

“I could drive you, you know?” John said and lazily pointed his fork at Alex, who was taking a large gulp of coffee. He set the cup down and took in a much-needed breath.

“Not today. I need to walk since I took the train yesterday even though the library is so close. Healthy habits equal a healthy body.” He quickly said as he got up and took his dishes to the sink, washing them with nearly boiling hot water. 

“Alright then, don’t forget to grab all your stuff.” John leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee as Alex sped past him. The shorter man shaking his hands to dry them.

“Of course, who do you think I am?” He scoffed before heading into his room. 

\---

 Alex had quickly gotten himself showered and ready and was now triple checking his bag to see if everything he needed for the day was in there. 

“Laptop, Lysol wipes, hand sanitizer, wallet, phone, gloves, mask, keys, gum…” He trailed off as his eyes raked over everything. When he was finally satisfied he nodded and placed his mask on his face. 

“Bye John! I’ll see you later!” He said as he rushed out of the house. 

“I’m making beef stew tonight!” John called after him as the door closed. Alex did a little fist pump to himself and started going down the stairs to leave the apartment complex that he and John resided in.

The streets were nearly empty, the morning work rush having passed by as Alexander fast walked to the train station that would take him near the college, seeing as he didn’t have the time to walk a couple of miles. 

~~~~

After the 20-minute train ride, he quickly made his way to Columbia University. He paused in front of the school and stared at it for a minute as he caught his breath. The splendor of the building never ceased to amaze him. He pulled his bag closer to his body as his eyes grazed over the other students that were making their way to afternoon classes. He instinctively adjusted his mask over his face and felt his heart speed up with anxiety. 

He stealthily avoided touching anyone and got to his first class. He introduced himself and his situation to the professor and chose a seat at the front. He slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and began cleaning his desk. As he sat down the rest of the students began piling in. Some knew who Alexander was so they sat away from him, which he didn’t mind at all. Soon enough, the professor stood in front of the class and called their attention. 

“Welcome everyone to Political Science, My name is Professor Washington. I will have you all know that this is not an easy class so I hope you are prepar-” He was cut off as the doors slammed open. 

At the door stood a man wearing a gaudy violet coat with glasses covering his face, a Starbucks Frappuccino in his hand. Alex looked over at Professor Washington who was looking a little irritated. 

“Please take your seat and try not to be late to my class again.” He said with a hand to his forehead. 

The violet coat man gave a nod and looked for an empty seat in the class, upon seeing the only empty seats were the ones next to Alexander, he sauntered over and sat at his right, lazily dropping his bag to the ground and placing his coffee on the little desk.    
  
“Now as I was saying, Be prepared for the class because I do not plan to give extra credit at the end of the term. All extra credit will have a due date when assigned and after that date has passed then that credit will be void if you tried turning it in. Now since it is the first day, I am just going to be answering questions about the course then you all can grab the packets that will give you much further detail about it. If you wish to drop the class then be sure to do it before the end of the week so you do not waste my time. Now, do we have any questions?” Washington clapped his hands together and gave a closed eye smile. 

Some of the students gawked at his little speech but began raising their hands anyways. Alexander looked at Violet coat guy but quickly looked away as he saw the man taking his glasses off. 

“So why are you taking this class?” Violet guy whispered as Washington answered a question about his life that a girl asked. 

“I want to get into law and work my way up the chain from there.” He mumbled as his hands fiddled with themselves. 

“Good enough. My name is Thomas, Thomas Jefferson.” He said as he held his hand to Alex to shake it. 

Alexander breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing Thomas’ hand and giving it one firm shake. 

“My name is Alexander Hamilton.” 


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton has been diagnosed with Mysophobia for a large portion of his life. No one knows why and people never get close enough to him to ever find out why. Only his close friend, John Laurens, knows why and he does his best to help Alexander through everything.
> 
> Thomas Jefferson is a pompous asshole that unluckily got assigned to a health course that he now shares with Alexander, a weird freak in his eyes.
> 
> After becoming partners in a project, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysophobia is known as the fear of germs  
> Hypochondria is a health anxiety or illness anxiety disorder, refers to worry about having a serious illness.
> 
> Please note that I did talk to others with Mysophobia and other Hypochondriacs.  
> My mom, cousin and I are also diagnosed with Mysophobia. All of our cases vary in severity.
> 
> Alexanders portrayal of both Mysophobia and Hypochondria is accurate to how people can experience it.
> 
> Translations:  
> Hijo = Son  
> Mi pequeño león= My little lion  
> Mi amor= my love
> 
>  
> 
> A panic attack will happen in this chapter!

“Good enough. My name is Thomas, Thomas Jefferson.” He said as he held his hand to Alex to shake it.

Alexander breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing Thomas’ hand and giving it one firm shake.

“My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

~~~~~~

 Jefferson pulled his hand away from Alex’s, who quickly pulled out his hand sanitizer and cleaned his hands. 

  
“What? I got germs or something?” Thomas sneered, clearly insulted. 

  
  
“Well, u-” Alex began to reply but was quickly cut off by Washington.  
  
“If your conversation is so important then why don’t you share it with the rest of the class?” Washington looked at them for a moment before continuing to answer the students’ questions.

Alexander never got a chance to respond to Thomas during the rest of class and once the bell rang, Thomas had grabbed his bag from the floor and briskly walked off, a pissed aura around him. Alex sighed and waited for the rest of the students to file out before exiting his class and practically running to his next one.

~~~~~

The day continued as normal for Alex and once classes ended, he happily walked to the library, finding peace at his personal desk. He had more control there. He sat down in his chair and silently began typing away at his computer as he organized the libraries book collection for the renovation that was going to be done to the library in the summer. He had been working on it for a while and it was finally time for him to finish it.

After the planning was done, he slipped on some gloves and began returning the turned in books to their rightful place, quietly humming as he did so. His hand reached up to place a law book on its shelf but a dark hand reached out and snatched it from him, making him turn quickly to see who the rude person was.

  
“Just my luck that you would be here-” Jefferson mumbled angrily as he looked at Alex, taking noticed of his latex gloves “and still acting like you’re too good to be touched by others or touching things that people have touched.” His face scowled down at Alexander.   
  
“I never got to explain; I have Mysophobia, the fear of germs. Normally I would have never shaken someone’s hand unless they literally just washed or disinfected it, or I was wearing gloves.” Alexander huffed, not really irritated since he’s used to explaining his problem.   
  
“Uh-huh sure and I have Mythophobia, the fear of lying. Get off your high horse and understand that it’s all in your head, it’s not a real disease.” Jefferson looked at Alexander for a moment, who was standing shocked and smirked before fake coughing right in Alex's’ face.

Alexander stood stock still as he felt his heart rate quicken, his body beginning to tremble as Thomas walked away with a chuckle, the law book tucked under his arm.

Alex crumbled to the floor shaking violently as he struggled to breathe. Old memories filling his mind.   
~~

 _‘Mama, wake up! I made us some soup.’ A young Alexander coughed into his arm as he gently shook his mother awake. She rose weakly and smiled at him, her chocolate eyes still sparkling even in her sickly state._  
  
‘Very good mi amor, help mama up and to the table.’ She held out her thin, shaky hand for Alex to grab, which he did and helped her up. She’s been sick longer than him and now needs help moving around.

_~_

_A young and much more sick Alexander is curled against his mother as they both lay in bed, the smell of ailment hung heavy around them._  
  


_‘Mama, when will we get better? I don’t like you hurting like this.’ He asked as he shakily brushed a dull strand of his mothers brown hair away from her face. She smiled and rubbed his cheek with her thumb._  
  


_‘Soon mi pequeño león, I promise.’ She leaned forward slowly and kissed his clammy forehead with her dry lips._

_~_

_‘Mama, I brought you some more soup.” Alexander set a small bowl of broth on the bedside table, his mother no longer able to get up and go to the table._

_‘Ah thank you, hijo.” She moved so she sat up against the head rest and placed the bowl on her lap, eating some of it before having to cover her mouth so she doesn’t throw up._  
  


_‘Is the soup making you feel better, Mama?’ he asked warily. They’ve both been sick for so long and his brother hasn’t been around for most of it. He’s been out working hard so the bills get paid._  
  


_‘Yes hijo, I’m feeling much better. I think tomorrow I can get up and make you real food.’ she smiled and placed the bowl on the bedside table again and patted the spot next to her so Alexander can be there._

_They hugged each other and Alexander listened to her slow heartbeat._

_‘You’re such a good boy, Alexander. Remember that I love you, Mi pequeño león.” she said before the both fell asleep._

_~_

_‘Mama? It’s time to wake up.’ Alexander shook his mother after coughing violently into the crook of his arm._

_She didn’t stir._

_‘Mama?’_

_He felt her cold cheek with his small hand._

_‘ **MAMA!** ’ He cried out and ran to find his brother before he left for work._

_~_

_He was back at his mother’s side after telling James that something was wrong._

_Hands began to try to pull him away as he cried out for his mother._

_The last thing he sees before being pulled out of the room is a doctor covering his mother’s face with a blanket_

~~

Alexander felt tears run down his face as distorted voices surrounded him. He pulled his knees close to his chest and shoved his face into them as he sobbed silently.

“Alex. It’s me, John.” He looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and stared at John through his tear filled eyes. He breathed in shakily and squeezed his leg tightly so he doesn’t cry again. John looked at him sadly for a moment before giving a reassuring smile.   
  


“Let’s go home, your boss said you can leave.” John stood slowly and waited for Alex. He sniffed and wiped at his face, trying to calm down as he stood up.

They quickly stopped by Alexander’s desk so he can grab his bag and then made their way out the library and to Johns car.   
  


On the way home, they said nothing, Alex stared out the window as he tried to focus on anything but what had happened in there.

He decides to avoid Thomas Jefferson.


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton has been diagnosed with Mysophobia for a large portion of his life. No one knows why and people never get close enough to him to ever find out why. Only his close friend, John Laurens, knows why and he does his best to help Alexander through everything.
> 
> Thomas Jefferson is a pompous asshole that unluckily got assigned to a health course that he now shares with Alexander, a weird freak in his eyes.
> 
> After becoming partners in a project, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysophobia is known as the fear of germs  
> Hypochondria is a health anxiety or illness anxiety disorder, refers to worry about having a serious illness.
> 
> Please note that I did talk to others with Mysophobia and other Hypochondriacs.  
> My mom, cousin and I are also diagnosed with Mysophobia. All of our cases vary in severity.
> 
> Alexanders portrayal of both Mysophobia and Hypochondria is accurate to how people can experience it.

_ On the way home, they said nothing, Alex stared out the window as he tried to focus on anything but what had happened in there.  _

 

_ He decides to avoid Thomas Jefferson. _

 

~~~~~

 

Alex walked behind John as they headed up to the apartment. The tension was thick around them and Alex was dreading the questions he knew he would receive once the door was closed behind them. He stared at Johns shoes with dull eyes, his mind going wild with different thoughts. How much bacteria is living on the bottom of the shoe? More than a toilet seat, that's for sure. It’s been proven that shoes are dirtier than toilets and he makes it a daily goal for the toilet in the apartment to be spotless at all times. The only exception is when he or John drink themselves stupid every once in awhile.    
  
Alex takes a deep breath as John opens the apartment door before going inside. He doesn’t release it until he hears the click of the lock and John slipping off his shoes behind him.    
  
“Do you care to tell me what happened in there? Your boss called me frantically saying a whole bunch of different things, she even switched to I think german at one point so I didn't understand her at all.” John walked over to the kitchen with Alex trailing behind him.    
  
“Well you saw how I was so it should be obvious.” Alexander replied sarcastically as he watched John pull out one of their many jars of handmade tea that their friend, Eliza, made for them. He felt a smile creep on his face as he saw John pull out a small jar full of brown tea, a little paper taped to the outside with the words “Alexander Hamilton Tea” written in Eliza's cursive with black sharpie. He remembers when she had gone on and on about making him a special tea and the grin she had when she finally gave it to him. There were hints of chocolate in the tea that paired well with coconut milk and brown sugar that never failed to calm him down.    
  
“Yeah, I know you had a panic attack. Thanks for the clarification Captain Obvious. Seriously though, It’s only the first day of the new term so something bad must have happened. ” John snorted as he placed a teaspoon of Alex's tea into a diffuser, dropping it into a mug. Alex sighed and played with his hands.    
  
“Do I start from the beginning or end?” He asked with a slightly tilted head.    
  
“Beginning obviously. If you told me from the end then it would be “‘ had a panic attack and that’s it.’ Which will not help.”  John muttered as the kettle began to release a soft hissing noise. He poured the near to boiling water in Alex's cup and handed it to him, the coconut milk and brown sugar already added to it.    
  
Alex sat at the table with his cup and sighed, his thumb trailing along the handle.    
  
“In my first class, It was normal for a while. I had my front seat and no one sat next to me. My professor understood my predicament when I explained it to him. All was going cool until a man, who I will dub Asshole, came in like he owned the place. He sat next to me since no other seats were open and it was still fine. He introduced himself and tried to shake my hand, which I did without gloves or making him sanitize it.” He looked at John with a semi-proud look.    
  
“That’s good and continue.” He nodded.    
  
“Well, after shaking his hand, I at least sanitized myself because I wasn't going to let the bacteria stay there for much longer. That obviously offended him but we couldn't argue in class because Mr.Washington called us out. When class ended we didn't see each other again. I went to work and started putting books away. Asshole grabbed a law book from my hand then he realized it was me. I tried explaining to him why I had sanitized my hand after shaking his but in the end, he decided to cough in my face. After that... You know what happened.” Alex stirred around the tea diffuser for a moment before taking a sip of his tea, breathing in deeply afterward. 

“Can I kick his ass? Want me to kick his ass?” John cracked his knuckles as he sat across Alexander, his own tea steeping in front of him.    
  
“No, it’s not worth it. I’m sure now he’ll probably just avoid me so that will be fine. I just,” he paused for a moment and stared into his cup.    
  
“I don’t want to deal with him.” He sighed, looking back up at his best friend.

John nodded and sat back. They both sat in silence for a while, the sounds of the tea infusers hitting the edge of the cup filling the silence occasionally. It was a comfortable silence and Alex felt the nerves of the day slip away with each sip of tea. He made a mental note to ask Eliza to make him another jar of it soon. 

“Do you want to spend time with the squad tonight? Eliza called earlier asking if we wanted to go over.” John looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow as he waited for an answer, knowing the probability of him turning it down was high due to what happened earlier.    
  
“Yeah, I haven’t seen Herc or Lafayette in awhile so it’d be nice to talk to them.” Alex smiled a bit as he rubbed his finger against the edge of the mug. John grinned at the answer. 

“Sweet! I’ll text them. I think a vocal game of scrabble can be included if everyone's down for it.” John looked at Alex with a sinister smile, both of them knowing how brutal board games can get.

“I think Herc will kill you one day.” Alex chuckled as he shook his head before taking a gulp of his tea. 

“It’ll be worth it if I can see him want to rip out his own hair when one of us puts down a word he didn’t even know existed.” John laughed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting the group chat that he and Alex were in for the hangout.    
  
“Will it be another bibble situation?” Alex smirked as he watched John snort.    
  
“Hopefully, Just keep pulling out weird words with that smart head of yours and we might see him release a traitor tear tonight.” He snickered. 

Alex grinned and continued drinking his tea, looking forward to spending time with his friends and forgetting about what he had to deal with just an hour or so ago. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Look whos late with updates. THIS GAL!!! I'm also sorry for this being short but I promise the next chapter is longer!

Anyways sorry for being late, I’ve been applying to college and stuff. Also one of you recommended my story to ham-for-ham on Tumblr!! Like that's so cool! I love you!! Ham-for-ham if you read this... Then HI!! 

Anyways extra stuff

Bibble;  Verb. (third-person singular simple present  **bibbles** , present participle  **bibbling** , simple past and past participle bibbled) To eat and/or drink noisily.

The Alexander Hamilton tea does exist!! Here is a link  [ http://thefivewits.net/product/alexander-hamilton-tea/ ](http://thefivewits.net/product/alexander-hamilton-tea/)

They have loads of teas and other things!! My favorite teas do include the Alexander Hamilton tea, Hylian Fields, and Gandalf Earl Grey!! They also sell a warm spice sugar that's great. I also bought some marimo moss balls from them and gems!! I love these sellers. 

I hope you look forward to the next chapter!! I planned for it to be more lighthearted since a major thing did just happen. 


	5. Scrabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrabble makes Hercules die a little on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, i'm no longer putting the explanation of Mysophobia and Hypochondria here. So if you need a refresher please see one of the first four chapters.
> 
> Also man I've had this chapter done for SO LONG. I'm sorry for not updating. I recently moved out of my dads place, started college, and just... so much things. So I've been very busy. I promise to try my hardest to not have such a long unannounced hiatus like this again.

_ “Hopefully, Just keep pulling out weird words with that smart head of yours and we might see him release a traitor tear tonight.” He snickered.  _

_ Alex grinned and continued drinking his tea, looking forward to spending time with his friends and forgetting about what he had to deal with just an hour or so ago.  _

~~~~~~~

 

Alex and John stepped up to the Schuylers door at precisely 6 pm. They both could hear the voices of their friends inside as John raised his fist and knocked on the door. It got quiet for a moment before the door swung open, Angelica smiling at the two of them as she stepped to the side.    
  
“Finally, we thought you two ended up flaking to just watch infomercials all night long with bowls of cereal on your lap.” She laughed as they both stepped in. 

“As tempting as that sounds Angelica, We are much rather in the mood to see Hercules die slowly on the inside as everyone dominates him scrabble.” John snickered as he walked over to the couch, sitting next to Lafayette like he was at home. 

Alex smiled and rolled his eyes, taking a seat in the plastic chair that was always reserved for him when he went over, waving at everyone else.    
  
“I swear to god John, I will cancel our friendship like I canceled Lafayette's subscription to People magazine.” Hercules said with a scowl. 

“Wait you wHAT?” Alex looked over at Lafayette to see what pronouns they were going by today, nodding to himself at the blue He/Him button sitting proudly on the breast of his jacket pocket. 

“I’m kidding, Lafayette! Calm yourself!” Hercules laughed at the Frenchman, who cooled out instantly. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, mon amour.” Lafayette chuckled and leaned over, giving Hercules a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“You both are so cute that it makes me want to VOM!” Peggy said from her spot on the floor, making Alex snort in response. 

“Peggy be quiet and let them be.” Eliza said after swatting Peggy on the arm. She looked at Alexander and smiled.    
  
“Besides, they’ll both be yelling at each other soon enough because I bought Scrabble Deluxe.” She grinned as she held up the board game. 

“I forbid words in other languages! Only English!” Hercules yelled as he stood up quickly, pointing at everyone since they all spoke 2 or more languages.    
  
“Come on Herc, You can play Scottish words!” John laughed as he leaned over to pat his leg. 

“I only lived in Scotland for about 6 years when I was a child! I don’t know Scottish lingo!” He huffed.    
  
“It’s your fault for not pursuing to continue your education with Spanish after high school.” Alex snickered. Herc turned towards him and pouted.

“Listen, I’m not an overachiever like you, Mr. I Speak 4 Languages!” Hercules crossed his arms as everyone laughed.    
  
“How about this,” Angelica said after calming down from laughing to occasionally giggling. “If you let us play French and Spanish words, obviously ASL won’t count” she gave Alex a pointed look. He looked away with a smirk on his face. “Then we’ll let you use your phone to help yourself.” She held her hand out towards Hercules as a form of deal. He looked at her for a moment before sighing and shaking her hand. 

“Deal, Although, If I'm the first to lose then I will flip my shit and ban you all from using other languages.” He chuckled.    
  
“Well then stop giving up because you have ‘Shit Letters’ “ Peggy said as she shrugged with a shit-eating grin. 

“Guys, I have an idea,” Alex leaned forward and smirked as everyone looked at him with curious faces. “Let’s make Scrabble a little chaotic. Everyone gets two wood stands.. 14 letters in total for everyone.” 

“How would we have enough pieces for that?” Eliza tilted her head in confusion.    
  
“We use the letters and stands from the original scrabble as well, duh. ” Alex laughed as realization struck on the middle Schuyler's face. Everyone smiled, Lafayette and Peggy nodding excitedly. Angelica let out a sigh then chuckled to herself as she walked into a different room, reappearing a moment later with the extra scrabble board. 

“Wait.. that still won't be enough letters for the game. There’s seven of us and each scrabble has one hundred letter tiles. If each of us gets fourteen then that takes out ninety-eight. Not to mention the board as well.” Eliza said with a pout. 

“When one board is filled we can move onto the next one! I’ll also make more tiles out of paper!” Peggy said excitedly. Eliza nodded and the younger Schuyler sister ran off to grab some paper, a pen, and scissors; quickly coming back and getting to work on her task.

“Have you seen your other siblings lately?” John asked as he looked at the sisters. They all nodded. 

“Daddy wanted us to go to a family dinner the other day. Which caused chaos since the boys were rowdy and that made daddy particularly moody.” Peggy said without looking up from the paper.

“Isn’t the oldest boy in High School?” Alex asked with a confused face. 

  
“Yeah John is a Senior with Peggy and Philip is a Junior. Renny is a freshman, Cornelia is a seventh grader, and Catherine is in the fifth grade.” Eliza said with a smile. 

“Okay remind me again because I’m dumb.. But why does Peggy not live with your parents again?” John asked. 

“Because she loves us and she didn’t want to pressure daddy with more expenses for school even though he’s rich. It’s her way of showing independence.” Angelica said with a smile. 

“I like working at the coffee shop down the street from the school and misspelling people's names when they're rude.” Peggy said with an evil chuckle, making the older sisters roll their eyes. Angelica cleared her throat after that.   
  
“Is anyone else worried about Herc?” She asked as she set the board on the table, a chorus of yes’ coming out, making Hercules frown.

“Why would you be worried?” He crossed his arms as he tried to pointedly look at everyone. 

“More letters means more words in other languages.” John chuckled out, watching as a look of horror began to cover Hercules’ face.

“Goddammit!” He huffed and sat back on the couch as everyone laughed at him.    
  
“Alright let's start this shit!” Peggy yelled happily, clapping her hands together after setting down a pile of letters.

Alex smiled a bit, reaching into his trusty bag and pulling out a pair of latex gloves. 

“I promise not to hold back.” He said with a grin as he slipped the gloves on and grabbed the wooden stands from Peggy, who was holding them out eagerly.

“You’re gonna lose friends tonight.” John said as he slipped all the letters from one of the scrabble games into the other bag, shaking it up to jumble them. 

“It’s for a good cause, John.” He said with a shrug. 

“Well, remember that you said that the next time you want my help for something.” John smiled wickedly, a playful glint in his eye. 

“Joanne, Alexandria, please stop your bickering and start passing the bag around. It would mean the world to us.” Angelica said with her arms crossed, making John roll his eyes and grab his pieces out of the bag before handing them to Alex, who did the same. 

Soon enough everyone had their pieces and the game began. 

~~~~

 

“HERC, TADIVA IS NOT A WORD YOU CAN NOT PLAY IT!” Peggy yelled as he placed down the A to finish his word. 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO PLACE!” He said exasperatedly as he ran his hands through his hair. 

“Hercules, Mon Amour, you can use your phone to help you.” Lafayette said as he placed his hand gently on Hercs leg. 

“You’re right, just.. Give me a moment” Hercules pulled out his phone and typed on it, everyone watching as he tried to find a word to place. 

“Oh okay, this works.” He quickly moved his letters and reformed a word, many of them frowning in confusion. 

“The hell is vadelect?” Angelica asked as she squinted at Hercules. 

“Vadelect, an old English law term meaning a servant or a ministerial officer.” He replied, reading on the phone. The ones that were confused and doubtful nodded and the game continued. 

~~~~

 

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Peggy yelled as she banged the table after Alex was declared the winner. 

“What is Cynophobia?” Eliza asked as she held her cup of tea close to her, having quit a while ago with Lafayette. 

“The fear of dogs.” Alex answered with a smile, Peggy slowly laying on the floor.

“Two hours… I played against you for two hours, I even bought a word of the day calendar because I was preparing for the next time we would play.” She said as she picked at the carpet, staring at the leg of the table. 

“I’m older than you and know more words. You can’t beat me.” Alex chuckled but jumped as Peggy suddenly sat up, pointing at him. 

“One day Alexander Hamilton, one day I will kick your ass in Scrabble, Even if it’s while you’re on your deathbed. I will beat you.” Alex smiled as he saw the determination in her eyes. 

“I’ll be looking forward to that day Miss.Margarita Schuyler.” He smiled at her. “Now please clean up the game since it’s the ultimate loser's job.” He quickly dodged a flying letter piece with a grin. 

“Screw you, Alex. Not really I still love you.” Peggy sighed as she began to pick everything up. 

“Alexander, do you want tea?” Eliza looked at him as she raised her own cup. He began to shake his head but paused.

“No not right now, I had some earlier, but I do have a question for you.” 

“What is it?” She tilted her head slightly. 

“Can you make me more of my blend? I’ll pay you.” He smiled sheepishly.    
  


“Oh yeah! Mine too, please! We drink the tea a lot now.” John grinned at her. Eliza laughed and set her cup down. 

“Sure guys. I can make you both a large mason jar for about 10 bucks each. 

“No, we’re giving you 20. It’s the best tea we’ve had.”    
  
“Oh, that’s so sweet of you two.” She grinned at them. “I’ll have the teas done by Friday.” 

“Nice. Maybe we can have another round of Scrabble.” John smiled. 

“NO!” Herc and Eliza said.    
  
“How about Monopoly?” Lafayette suggested.    
  
“We have Monopoly Empire.” Angelica said with a shrug.    
  
“Yes! We’re playing! No one is stopping this!” Alex said as he stood up quickly from the chair, his face full of glee. 

“I’m worried now. I don’t think I’ve ever played that game. Is it the one with the credit cards?” John asked as he furrowed his brows. 

“No! You gain ownership of popular brands like Xbox and Apple, and people can steal what you own and shit. Whoever fills up their skyscraper first, wins.” Alex explained with an evil smile. 

“The last time Eliza, Peggy, and I played, we almost disowned ourselves as family because it got bad.” Angelica said as she looked off into the distance. 

“Peggy got so mad because I stole Xbox from her, she threw the piece at my forehead.” Eliza said absentmindedly as she rubbed her forehead. 

“I needed one small company to win and I was going to steal it from Angelica.” Peggy said with a pout, then squinted at a letter piece. 

“Did… did someone draw a penis on one of the blank tiles?” She looked up at everyone.    
  
John started laughing once everyone turned their heads towards him, knowing he was the only one that could have done it.

“I’m sorry I was bored when Alex was thinking about what word to put before Herc quit.” He held his gut as he started to laugh harder. 

“Still bitter.” Hercules grumbled as he crossed his arms. 

“Learn more languages then you can stand a chance against everyone else.” Alex said with a smirk. 

“I’m trying jeez. No more Scrabble until I’m ready for that emotional blow.” Hercules sighed. 

“Fine, We’ll stick with other games, like Lafayettes emoji Uno.” John snickered.    
  
“Excuse you, It is fun to play and Wal-Mart had run out of regular Uno.” The immigrant huffed as he crossed his arms.    
  
“You couldn’t try target?” Peggy smiled in response.    
  


“You have no right to judge me, You always call us shitheads when you place down the draw four card with the poop emoji!” Lafayette exclaimed, making Peggy laugh. 

“Sucks to suck, French Baguette.” She said with a smirk. 

“How does it feel to know you were named after an alcoholic drink that middle-aged women drink to forget about their shitty marriages?” Lafayette smirked.    
  
“Salty with a shot of affairs.” Peggy giggled as she punched his arm lightly. John laughed with her as he got up, stretching and groaning as he cracked his back. 

  
“As much as I love being here, Alex and I should probably go. We’re trying to decide what show to binge on next and Alex needs to sleep.” John looked over at Alex who was yawning as he talked.    
  
“Okay! See you guys later!” Peggy said from her spot. Everyone said their goodbyes to John and Alex as they walked out the door.   
  
“How’d you know I was tired?” Alexander asked as they walked down the stairs of the Schuyler apartment.    
  
“You had a panic attack earlier and strained your big brain for the past two hours. That will make anyone tired. I also really want to go to the bathroom.” John chuckled a bit as Alexander pulled a disgusted face.    
  
“You could have gone at the apartment.”    
  
“Nah. They don’t deserve that.” He joked.    
  
“And I do?”    
  
“Yep.” John smirked as Alex groaned.    
  
“I hate you.”    
  
“Love you too, Alex.”


	6. I’m so sorry!

I’m so sorry I have not updated I’m so long! College has been hard and I’ve just been so busy working and preparing for con! I just remembered the fanfic today when reading another one on here during break from Midterms and so here we are! I will be on spring break starting tomorrow so I promise to write and give you guys a proper update!! Upnext! Jefferson Strikes Back!


End file.
